


Blumen

by SenkouSimmer



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Awkward Romance, Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance, conyuu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkouSimmer/pseuds/SenkouSimmer
Summary: Yuuri is older now and, throughout the years, Conrad's felt like his king has become a gigantic flirt. With Wolfram no longer yelling at him not to flirt, Conrad is starting to become irritable and impatient with his dear master.





	1. Blumen - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, it's been so long since my last KKM fanfic – I hope this was good! I'm so in love with Poker Pair right now, it's so hard to steer away from D. Gray Man. Probably because I'm currently rewatching it for the millionth time…. I tried to rewatch KKM but I've added too many games to my laptop and it won't play videos well, so I have to use my phone, which means that I'd have to use an app. I don't think KKM is on Funimation or Hulu and the quality sucks on Youtube after season 1. Plus I prefer it dubbed, which it's only dubbed in season 1 on Youtube… so yeah…. xD ANYWAY.
> 
> The weird name is because I couldn't think of a proper name, so I just went with "Blumen", which means "flowers" in German and obviously sounds like the word "Blooming" in English, which could represent their "blooming" relationship and their "blooming" problems. Man... when I can't think of a name, I get deep. Oof. So, ja, read onward, dear friends ~

** Conrad's POV **

It had been several years since Yuuri surpassed the Great One and, although his body, face, and mind hadn't grown much with age, the king's enthusiastic personality had grown too much for comfort. Well, for Conrart's comfort. Wolfram had finally given up on his highness returning his feelings and had broken off their engagement, but that only seemed to grant him more freedom to talk more and to more women and men that even the soldier had to admit were stunning. Throughout the years, he seemed, from his perspective, to be annoyingly flirtatious toward just about every woman who approached him.

As they made their way to Blood Pledge Castle, people from all over the Great Demon Kingdom and allied countries were lining the road, desperately trying to get Yuuri's attention, since it was his 19th birthday. People threw gifts like flowers and handmade jewelry, which the king took happily, as any caring king would do. But what ticked the swordsman terribly was when a small group of attractive women ran up to the king, running past the guards that attempted and failed to stop them, and smiled up at the king with blushing cheeks.

Yuuri stared down from his horse at them with somewhat of a confused look, though Conrart could see that he was somewhat flustered as the leading woman lifted a bouquet of orange flowers from her breast, revealing an excessive amount of cleavage. She seemed to sparkle rather annoyingly as she said, "For you, your highness!"

The king put up a wide, polite smile and shifted his gifts to one hand, using the other hand to reach down and take the flowers. "Thank you, miss", he said.

Conrart glared at the guards who stood by watching, which seemed to encourage them greatly to step up – though nervously – and move the women out of the way. They waved flirtatiously and just about swooned as Yuuri lifted the bouquet to wave back.

They continued down to the castle and Conrart, as usual, helped Yuuri down from his horse, though he did so without his usual excessive affection and respect, only doing what he deemed necessary to his job. He received a raised eyebrow from the king but, in response, he only told him not to worry about it, which somehow got the dark-haired one to leave it be.  _Oh? Do you not care, anymore_ , he thought. He clenched his hands into fists, quickly scolding himself internally.  _Don't think that way, Weller. I'm the one who asked him not to worry about it. It looks like I've got my wish._

* * *

** Yuuri's POV **

As they walked down the hall of the castle, Yuuri pondered what to do with all of the gifts he had been given. He didn't care much for any of them, since they weren't given by anyone important to him, but he felt bad throwing them away as though they were nothing.  _They must've put a lot of thought into this jewelry, although they aren't very flattering_. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple as he nervously laughed aloud.

A maid was walking by and enthusiastically complimented him on his flowers. Happy to have finally found an out, he pulled one from the bouquet and held it out to her. "Do you want one, then?"

Pink coated her cheeks and she stiffened, nearly dropping her basket of laundry before nodding her head slightly and delicately grabbing the flower. She smelt it happily before looking back up at him, as if to confirm that he was indeed giving it to her. He smiled warmly at her, eyes thin as he did so, and Conrad waved her away.

"If that's all, you should get back to your duties", he suggested sternly.

Her eyes widened, her face reddened, and she stiffened before grabbing her basket once more, tucking the flower behind her ear, and rushing off.

Yuuri turned a disapproving frown at his soldier but didn't say a word. As they continued down the hall, Shibuya gave every maid and guard they passed by a flower, receiving the same flustered response as the first maid and annoying Conrad further and further. But the man's anger didn't stop him.  _What? Is he mad that I'm giving away my gifts? He should know that I don't want them – what would I do with them?! In any case, I feel like they're doing more good with people who actually enjoy them than with me, and these people seem to really enjoy them…_

Once they entered his office, the king sighed out his frustration at the sight of all of that paperwork which sat upon his desk. He'd just gotten back from Earth and was really hoping that he'd be greeted with a birthday party rather than a giant pile of paperwork.  _Although the greeting was nice, but where in the world is everyone else? Only Conrad was there to greet me and I haven't even seen Gunter here at the castle, which has got to be the weirdest part._  A bead of sweat dribbled from his temple as he slouched, just remembering all of Gunter's annoyingly…. Breathtaking… hugs.

He sat down in his chair, lifting his quill to begin signing documents when he remembered that Conrad was in an abnormally bad mood.  _He's always in a good mood… could the reason behind this and everyone else being absent be that they're out at war? But if they were, wouldn't they send Conrad?_


	2. Blumen - Part 2

** Yuuri’s POV **

He looked over at the taller man, who stood by the window, looking down at the ground below with an unfocused, expressionless look on his face, as though he was lost in thought. Apparently noticing the king’s gaze, Conrad closed his eyes briefly before opening them again, sounding somewhat annoyed as he looked over at the shortest and asked, “Your highness?”

Shibuya blushed that he’d been caught staring but didn’t turn away. “It’s Yuuri”, he grumbled, swallowing his nerves as he worked up the courage to ask about the man’s bad mood.

The soldier gave the same warm-hearted smile that he’d always given, though this time it seemed tainted with a hint of hurt as he said, “Sorry, _Yuuri_.”

“What’s wrong”, the king asked, not breaking eye-contact with his suddenly tense guard.

A bead of sweat rolled down Conrad’s temple as his smile broadened to a more genuine yet somewhat nervous grin. “Ah, nothing, really. Although, if I’m given permission to speak, I’d like to make a suggestion.”

Yuuri froze a little with surprise, not knowing Conrad to hesitate in calling him out, often. Well, not that he ever did call him out. In the past, the man had mostly seemed to defend the king or politely mention on the spot what he’d done wrong. _Is this what he’s been upset about, this whole time? What could I have done so wrong that it actually angered him? Is it because I gave those flowers away? Does he think that I’m a bad king, because of it?_

Apparently noticing the Maou’s worry, Conrad held out an opened palm, as though to signal that he didn’t mean to offend his master in any way, though Yuuri would’ve known that without the gesture. “Maybe it isn’t such a good idea to flirt with _every_ girl you meet.”

The boy’s face lit to fire as he stiffened in his seat and stuttered almost inaudibly, “F-flirt?!”

“After all”, the soldier continued, slightly more relaxed, this time. “We wouldn’t want them to get jealous of each other and fight over you. Maybe it would be better to wait for the right woman and, then, to focus all of your advances on her, _alone_.”

Shibuya stood from his chair abruptly and slapped his hand onto the desk, yelling, “Wait – just hold on, one minute! Flirt?! I didn’t flirt with anyone! Where did you get that crazy idea from?”

Conrad looked extremely confused yet somehow relieved, at the same time. He tilted his head slightly and raised an eyebrow as he asked innocently, “You mean to tell me you weren’t flirting with those in the halls?”

* * *

 

** Conrad’s POV **

The king stood up straight and clenched his hands into fists, closing his eyes with embarrassment as his face turned beat-red. “Of course not! And, in any case, if I had to, I’d only ever want to be with you, Conrad!”

It took him a moment to register just what his master had said to him before his own cheeks began to burn with embarrassment at the blunt statement. As usual, Yuuri wasn’t holding back, laying all of his cards on the table. Even the ones that would normally remain hidden for good reason. “With me”, he asked, nearly whispering his words with how shocked he was.

His highness looked down at his paperwork, apparently purposefully avoiding eye-contact. “Yeah, I mean…. not that I expect you to feel the same way about me or to return my feelings”, he mumbled, seeming to ramble as though he was only speaking his mind and without purpose As he talked more and more, he became quieter and less audible. “But I don’t want you to get the idea that I’m a bad person. I’m not a romantic person, anyway, how can I flirt with someone? And even if I could, it would only be for you. After all, you’re the only one I have feelings for, so…” He trailed off, apparently unsure of how to finish off his sentence, seeming regretful that he even brought his feelings for his servant up.

Conrart’s heart was warmed once again and it was as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He sighed a happy breath and surprising the king with a tight hug and a kiss on the top of the head. “C-Conrad”, he asked, sounding overly flustered and embarrassed as he stiffened in the swordsman’s arms.

Just as the king relaxed and he lifted his arms to wrap them around the man, the doors flung opened and in came the rest of the gang, a giant cake the height of Gwendal being rolled in on a low cart by an over-joyed Gunter. “Happy birthday, your highness”, they all said in unison. Everyone but Gwendal, at least, who’s frown seemed deeper than usual, though Conrart knew him well enough to know that he was only embarrassed at the idea of abnormally kind to anyone, especially the king who he once claimed didn’t belong on the throne.

Yuuri and his guard stiffened before separating quickly at the sight of their friends entering the room. The others had a mixture of embarrassment and surprise on their faces, though Wolfram seemed to be steaming as he stood. Celi, on the other hand, clapped her hands together and giggled loudly. “Oh, so I was right! I knew there was something going on, between you two! A mother always knows!”

Everyone sweat-dropped simultaneously at Mother’s weird…. passion…. for romance.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was supposed to be a oneshot but it ended up being like 2,000 words, which is a lot to put on one page, especially for those who like to read fanfics over long periods of time (like me cx). I'll upload part 2 tomorrow, that way you guys aren't being spammed by notifs, but part 2 will be the end. Can this still be called a oneshot? Oops. xD


End file.
